Untitled
by Kairi-kun
Summary: Sango tries to cheer Kagome up after some things happen. Dedicated to Kayla who is my best friend


Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Kagome stood in front of the well looking down into it with a blank expression. Neither Miroku nor Sango wanted this to happen but it had. Inuyasha had started courting Kikyo and told them all with a smirk directed at Kagome. Ever since then she was depressed and wouldn't look at him without her face going blank. The look was almost enough to bring Sango to tears. They shared a look and Miroku dragged Shippo back to the hut where the undead miko and hanyou were cuddling. This brought a disgusted look to Miroku's face and an angry growl from Shippo while Kirara hissed at Kikyo.

Sango walked over to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder. The miko brought her gaze to meet Sango's and Sango took a deep breath. The look in Kagome's eyes scared her more than Naraku had. She looked as if she had lost her soul or that she was utterly broken. Sango chose the latter and waited for something to happen. Tears fell down Sango's cheeks as she stared at her sister like friend who didn't move or anything. The two sat on the edge of the well and looked out into the forest. Sango inwardly cursed Inuyasha for breaking Kagome's heart. The two sat in an awkward silence for about five minutes. The silence was almost suffocating and Sango tried to even her breathing out.

"Kagome…I'm sorry." Sango finally said after what seemed like forever.

Kagome turned to her. "Why are you sorry?"

"I couldn't stop him from hurting you and I can't stop you from hurting! It's killing us to see you like this please tell me how you feel!" Sango burst into a crying fit and Kagome hugged her. "Please speak to me."

"I don't know what to do anymore. He doesn't want me and he never has. "Kagome said in a hollow voice that made Sango cry harder. "I feel so alone."

Sango looked up. "You're stronger than that and Kagome you are never alone."

"I want to feel good again but I can't stand to see those two happy like that." Kagome looked up at the sky. "I want to be stronger."

Sango looked at her and then smiled when she decided what to do. She dragged Kagome with her to a lake and started teaching her how to fight. Just some basic moves but enough that she could go hand to hand with a human at least. The smile on Kagome's face was worth the wait because it was the smile that they had missed. Then Kagome burst into tears and fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. Sango wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back.

"I hate him so much but I know that I can't stop loving him so easily." Kagome cried. "What should I do?"

Sango smiled. "Find happiness with someone else but until then let's go take a bath."

The girls soaked in the hot spring and Kagome relaxed her muscles. The water seemed to wash all her worries away and she let herself cry a few more tears then. They finished bathing and walked away towards the hut where Miroku was waiting. He looked deathly pale and grossed out but so were they. Inuyasha was making out with Kikyo running his hands up and down her back.

"Damn hanyou." Kagome and Sango whispered.

Said hanyou didn't pay any attention to them and continued what he was doing. The three of them gagged and sat down in the corner to talk. Sango and Kagome filled in Miroku on what happened and he sighed in relief. The four of them walked to the well and that's when it started glowing faintly. This was its own way of saying that the monk and demon slayer can pass through too. Hope glimmered in all of their eyes and with the shikon no tama and all their stuff packed they jumped into the well and to the rest of their lives.

Epilogue of sorts:

Miroku and Sango had gotten married awhile after they had come to the modern era. With a kid on the way they were much happier than before. Future Sesshomaru had shown up and then he and Kagome started dating. Today was their wedding day and Kagome was nervous. She wore a strapless white dress that had a couple inch trail. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and a sash wrapped around her waist. Her hair was done in a bun with a few curled strands framing her face. The music came on and she walked down the aisle with a smile on her face at her beloved. After the kiss everyone clapped and Sango dabbed at her eyes so she wouldn't ruin her make-up. There was a community for miko's, monk's, demon slayer's, hanyou's, and demon's that they were all moving to where they will spend the rest of their lives. Sesshomaru moved a strand of hair out of Kagome's face and kissed her lightly. The four and Shippo who was in Kagome's arms looked out into the sunset. A smile played on all their lips and they went inside. Inuyasha had died along with Kikyo about four hundred years ago and that had been hard but soon his name became a memory along with Kikyo. With one last look outside Kagome went inside to her new husband and mate.


End file.
